A New Life
by fuzzypinkpens
Summary: This is how Kali moved in with Abby and you will learn about her life. People have been asking. P.S. I know my other fanfic (Sisters) was stupid, it was my first, they'll get better. I have high hopes for this one though.


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE PEOPLE, ONLY KALI

This is how Kali moved in with Abby and you will learn about her life. People have been asking. P.S. I know my other fanfic (Sisters) was stupid, it was my first, they'll get better. I have high hopes for this one though.

"Want anything when they come by?" Maggie asked me, nodding towards the stewardess.

I shook my head and stared out the window as we descended into Chicago.

Two months ago, if someone would have told me that my father would die, and I would have to live with my bi-polar mother, I would have laughed in their face. But it did happen. I came home from school one day to find my dad's cold body on the floor. Mr. Brook (dad's lawyer) told me that he had contacted my biological mother and she wanted me to live with her. I hadn't known her before because it had just been a one night stand between her and my dad. He had stayed around while she was pregnant, I was born, Maggie hadn't wanted me, so it had always been me and dad. Until he died.

So I had moved in with Maggie and I guess she had been on her meds at the time because everything was fine. But that quickly changed when she tried to strangle me with a cord yeasterday. So now we were on our way to Chicago to meet my half sister Abby, who didn't even know I existed. Maggie was hoping that Abby would become my legal guardian. I was just worried.

"Okay folks, welcome to the Windy City, thank you for flying with us and we hope you enjoy your stay," the pilot announced, intrupting my thoughts.

I followed Maggie out of the plane and through the airport, where we quickly collected our bags and caught a cab.

"County General please," Maggie told the driver.

Abigail Lockhart, 39 years old and married once. She had been a nurse for a long time and a few months back had finally become a doctor. That was all Maggie had told me about my big sister.

Maggie marched through the ER doors with authority as I followed behind meekly. I was so nervous, this was not going to work!

"Hello I'm looking for Abby Lockhart please," Maggie said in a sickly sweet voice to the desk clerk.

"She just went to check on a patient, she'll be back in a moment, take a seat over there and I'll tell her when she comes back," he answered.

Maggie sauntered over to the chairs and I took a seat on the edge of the chair. This couldn't be happening, I shouldn't be begging for places to stay with relatives that I've never met. I started to get up but Maggie wrapped her hand around my wrist and dug her nails in a bit. I sat.

Two doctors were walking towards us, one was a guy with dark hair and a cute smile. Even in this situation, I almost swooned. The other was obviously Abby because Maggie had grabbed me and pulled me over to her.

"Oh Abby how are you? You look so wonderful," Maggie gushed, letting go of me and attaching herself to Abby.

"Hello Maggie, I'm fine thank you but what are you doing here?" Abby questioned, a dark look in her eyes.

"I'm here to introduce my two daughters to each other," Maggie said laughing and pulling me closer.

Abby looked at me with confusion and frustration in her eyes. I ducked my head down.

"Let's go for lunch Abby, we have lots to talk about," Maggie said happily leading the way out.

Hmm, which one, which one. I wondered to myself. Maggie had sent me to the other side of the diner to pick out a few magazines for myself. I knew that she and Abby were discussing me. God it was all so embarrasing!

I picked out a Cosmo, paid and made my way back to the table.

"Maggie you cannot just spring this on me! How am I suppose to raise a thriteen year old that I hardly know?" Abby was saying furiously.

"How am I suppose to Abby?" Maggie shot back.

Then they noticed me there. My eyes filled with tears and I fled the diner and ran down the streets. No I didn't know where I was going but I wasn't about to be with people that didn't want me.

Oddly enough I found myself back at the hospital, and sitting outside was the doctor I had seen earlier with Abby. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hi I'm Kali," I said to him.

"John Carter, but everyone calls me Carter," he replied with a smile, "Weren't you here with Maggie and Abby?"

"Yeah, we went out to lunch and things happened and I kinda took off," I explained, don't ask me why I did, but he seemed trustworthy.

He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and a question mark on his face. So I poured my heart out.

I began at the beginning and told him everything, from how much I had loved my life with dad to yeasterday when Maggie hadn't taken her meds and tried to kill me, to the conversation I had heard at the diner between Abby and Maggie. And with that, I cried, oh Lord I sure cried! He held me though and let me cry until it was all out.

"Shh shh it's gonna be ok, Abby's a great person and she'll help you with this. Your her sister after all, and that conversation you overheard, well thats just the way Abby is with her mother, they fight about everything, never wanting to agree. But don't worry Kali, it'll all work out," Carter said over my sobs as he held me close and gently stroked my hair.

I quieted down and breathed in his scent. He smelled nice, I was finally able to relax and my body sagged against his.

That's how Maggie and Abby found us, they had jumped out of a cab and started running towards the doors when they pulled up short as they saw me. Carter and I, sitting on the curb. Him with his arms around me, me leaning into him with a tearstreaked face, both of us staring up at them while they stared down at us.

Then everything came out in a rush.

"Kali you weren't suppose to hear that, I'm sorry baby," Maggie cooed.

"I'm sorry Kali, I know that must have stung," Abby said.

I just leaned in closer to Carter, dissapointed with their answers, neither one had said that they did want me. And Carter must have been thinking the same thing because he stood, pulled me up beside him and cut to the chase.

"So who's gonna take her," he said coldly, glaring at them and keeping his arm around me.

Abby signed and looked deep into my eyes, I looked back and noticed that we had the same eyes. She noticed too because a small tear ran down her cheek and she stepped hesitantly towards me.

"Kali, I have a very busy life, and if I take you, you will be home alone lots or here. Things will be hectic and sometimes hard, and there's a chance it might not work," Abby rattled on while I braced myself for rejection, "But I want you to live with me, I'll take care of you and we'll be real sisters." Abby finished, looking at me with a new look in her eyes. One that showed she actually wanted too do this, that she wanted to be my sister.

So I did move in with Abby, at the end of her shift that day, Maggie, Abby and I went to her apartment and I moved my stuff into my new room. Maggie left without saying good-bye to me and I enrolled in a new school a fwe days later. Abby and I got along well and we were working around our schedueles to see each other as much as possible. Life was getting good again.


End file.
